


The Doctor Is Banned From Baking

by hotchocolatedictator



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baking, Cake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: The Doctor does a bit of late night baking. There’s a reason she’s been banned from the kitchen.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about cake in honour of my birthday, as well as my dreadful baking skills. Enjoy!

The Doctor hummed happily as she measured out flour pouring it into the bowl and then adding a little extra to account for what had escaped the bowl and spread itself across both the tabletop and the Doctor. She was technically banned from the kitchen after a series of culinary disasters that had ended with the fridge catching fire, but the Doctor had never liked paying attention to rules like that. Anyway, she was sure she could make a  _ delicious  _ cake.

Recipe in hand, the Doctor rifled through the cupboards, looking for caster sugar. They were all out of it, but there was a packet labelled ‘Demerara sugar’. The Doctor looked at it for a few seconds, before deciding that surely there couldn’t be that much difference - it was still sugar, after all. She tipped in the amount the recipe said, then looked at the figure again, wondering if that was really enough.  _ Oh well, better safe than sorry.  _ She added the same amount again.

By some miracle the Doctor got through the next couple of steps without any mishaps- perhaps some ancient god of bakers was trying to save the poor kitchen (not that it needed it. The Doctor was a brilliant cook, thank you very much!). Unfortunately for anyone wanting to eat the cake, it was then time for flavourings, and the Doctor went a bit overboard. 

Three heaped teaspoons of cocoa powder were stirred in, along with most of the blueberry jam. After a quick hunt through the cupboard, the Doctor added vanilla extract, dried sour cherries, rainbow sprinkles, blue food colouring and broken bits of custard creams.

The Doctor started humming again as she mixed the batter and poured it into a cake tin. By the time she put it in the oven she’d changed tune six times.

Turning to the cupboard once again, the Doctor pulled out a large bag of icing sugar and red food colouring. She mixed the sugar with butter, ignoring the recipe’s quantities in favour of using her own judgement. Most of the sugar quickly vanished into the bowl.

The Doctor grabbed both the red and blue food colouring, tipping a few drops of each in and watching her spoon turn the icing purple. She stared at the colour for a few seconds before coming to a decision and adding a little more red. Followed by some blue to balance it out. And then just a little more red…

By the time the Doctor was satisfied, a faint burning smell was coming from the oven. She spun around and skidded across the kitchen, remembering just in time to put on oven gloves. The cake, when she got it out, was better than she’d thought - the top was charred, but on the whole it looked a deliciously fabulous blue. The Doctor grabbed the icing and a knife and set to work.

Icing a cake was harder than it looked. Some bits were definitely thicker than others - although the whole cake was covered, just about - and it was messy, not smooth and flat like in shops. After fifteen minutes of trying to neaten it, the Doctor gave up and decided to apply liberal amounts of silver balls, or, as her tenth self had called them, edible ball bearings. 

When the fam stumbled in a couple of hours later, bleary-eyed and looking for breakfast, they were presented with the most chaotic looking cake any of them had ever seen. Just as they were thinking it could not get worse, the Doctor cut a slice, and blue cake, dotted with a seemingly random assortment of partially dyed foods, emerged from under the icing. The Doctor beamed at them.

‘I made cake!’


	2. Chapter 2

Graham wasn’t a fussy eater.

He had his favourite foods, like anyone else - after all, you can’t beat a cheese and pickle sandwich, or tea and biscuits. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try other things, whether it was a curry Yaz recommended or a quivering green delicacy from the planet Syneca. Food was food, he always said, and anyways, you never knew what could become a new favorite.

This philosophy, however, had finally met its match. Graham took one bite of the colourful monstrosity the Doctor handed him, froze in horror, and discretely spat it into a tissue as soon as the Doctor turned to serve Ryan.

‘So, how was it?’ the Doctor asked, a smile spread across her face.

Graham hastily forced a smile in return.

‘Well, I’ve never eaten anythin’ quite like it.’

The Doctor’s smile widened. Apparently that was a good thing.

‘I’m just goin’ to go eat this, er, somewhere else,’ he added, picking up his plate.

A few minutes later a slice of cake could be spotted floating outside the Xarquon galaxy, in the wake of what looked like a blue police box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All place names in this chapter were inspired by the Trilogy of Four by Douglas Adams

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments etc. are always appreciated! Thank you x


End file.
